Turkey's Sial Day
by Avare Zito
Summary: Turki memang sial hari ini.  Tidak pintar buat summary, baca saja di dalam.


A/N: Hola, saya muncul dengan fic pertama saya yang di publish, sementara yg lainnya menunggu dulu ya XD #dor. Oke, fic ini rekuesan dari jeng #plak Kushala Berlitz Karpusi. Selamat membaca ya non #dor maaf kalo humornya garingkriukkrispi gitu, saya lagi dalam mood suram waktu ngerjainnya.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers milik saya #dibunuh asassin Hidekaz . oke, bukan. Hetalia milik mas-mas yang ngekos deket rumah saya, dan segala macam hal yang readers kenali di dunia nyata seperti lagu-lagu dan hal-hal lainnya bukan milik saya, tapi milik yang punya. XD

Disuatu pagi yang suram dimana burung-burung dari segala jenis, bentuk dan kelamin berkicau dengan songongnya untuk membangunkan makhluk-makhluk pemalas berbagai jenis untuk mengawali hidup menyedihkan mereka, terlihat disebuah rumah yang bentuknya… aneh (hanya kata itu yang bisa mengungkapkan rumah itu) terdapat seonggok daging tergeletak tak berdaya di atas sebuah kasur berbedcover AnPangMan. Seonggok daging yang kemudian setelah diteliti berupa manusia itu tak bergerak sedikitpun meski kicauan ancur bin nista dari burung-burung itu sudah senyaring toa disekolah author yang rusak (kalo gitu gak nyaring dong?).

'crip crip crip (maafkan author gak tau bentuk kicauan burung kayak apa)' seekor burung berkata kepada teman-teman sebangsa burungnya (ya iyalah, masa sebangsa semut? #dor) yang diartikan menjadi begini: "oi, pagi tadi makan apa?"

'crip criiiiiip crip pip' burung yang lain menjawab: "tadi malam aku makan jangkrik, kayaknya kakinya masih nyangkut deh diparuhku"

'crip pip pip trettet' burung lain menjawab: "tadi pagi abis kencan hehehe, hebat amat tuh cewek"

Burung-burung lainnya menoleh dan menatap burung terakhir yang barusan menjawab dengan tatapan aneh. 'cip? (apa?)' burung itu bertanya ketika dilihat oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Burung-burung lain mulai berbisik satu sama lain 'cip pip tip ciap priip? (itu anak masih normal gak sih?)' 'prip tip kip didip ciap ciap (kayaknya boong deh dia)' 'ciap ciap ciap ciap piiiiiiiip (nah kan betul kakinya masih ada!)' 'cip crip pirp piii-Oke, sepertinya kita beralih ke OOT deh. Mari kembali ke TKP.

…. Dimana tadi? Oh iya, kita berada di sebuah kamar dimana terdapat seonggok manusia terletak diatas kasur- loh? Mana manusianya? Setelah diselidiki dan ditelusur menggunakan kaca pembesar ukuran XXXLL ternyata manusia tadi telah berada di samping kasur dengan kaki sebelahnya masih menggantung dipinggir kasur dan kesimpulan yang bisa diambil adalah manusia tadi mengigau dan berguling-guling di kasur sehingga akhirnya terjatuh.

Diluar kamar tersebut kita bisa kembali mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari burung-burung tadi mengawali pagi yang indah jika dilihat dari puncak menara secara terbalik. Seekor burung yang badannya bulat yang diketahui overdosis cacing dan terkena penyakit cacingan yang overdosis berkoar-koar dengan nyaringnya dan semangat.

'CRIP CRIP PIIP CRIP KRIK CIAP CIAP PI-OOOF' oke, mungkin teriakan terakhir agak tidak masuk akal mengingat burung tidak bersuara seperti itu. Rekan-rekan burung sesamanya menoleh untuk menyaksikan keajaiban dunia terbaru yang pastinya tidak akan dimasukkan kedalam UNESKO- oke lebay. Apa yang mereka lihat ternyata sang burung obesitas tadi telah berganti wujud menjadi sebuah sandal jepit terkenal dikalangan ibu-ibu rumah tangga pemirsa (gaya komentator ini). Mungkin bukan ya, sang burung obesitas tadi hanya tepar terkena sandal jepit yang datangnya-entah-dari-mana-saya-tidak-tahu itu.

Kita kembali ke dalam kamar dimana sosok tadi telah berdiri dengan posisi kuda-kuda dan tangan telah terjulur kedepan, apakah mungkin ia yang telah melempar sandal jepit tadi?

"BERISIK! AKU MASIH MAU TIDUR BANG***, BURUNG ****!" kata-kata indah nan sopan(?) keluar dari mulut si manusia yang hanya mengenakan boxer bermotif Barney dari Sesame street.

"BAH! GAK BISA TIDUR LAGI DEH, BIKIN KESAL AJA."

Sambil ngedumel, sosok tadi berjalan menuju kamar mandinya untuk mandi dengan pasrahnya, sosok tersebut berhenti sesaat untuk bercermin.

" DASAR SEGEROMBOLAN BURUNG TIDAK BERGUNA! KUBAKAR JADI MAKAN SIANGKU NANTI, LIAT SAJA!" gumamnya.

Emm, mas? Kepsloknya bisa dimatiin dulu? Agak aneh kalo ngeliat orang bergumam dengan huruf kapital.

"HEH? DARI TADI MASIH HIDUP KAH?" Tanya sosok tersebut tidak percaya.

Iya =.='

"LAH, KENAPA ENGGAK NGASI TAU? (matiin keps) nah, begini normal lagi deh. Sampai mana tadi?"

Ngapain saya musti ngasi tau, situ harusnya tau sendiri dong! Ujar sang author rada kesel karena disalahkan.

"Eh, iya deh maaf. Oke sampai mana tadi?" ujar sosok tersebut sambil memperlihatkan kittyfacenya ke author.

(Kiyut melihat kittyface) eh-ehm yasudah gakpapa, tadi sampai di kamar mandi =/=.

"Oh iya, sekarang kan lagi dikamar mandi nih. Terus ngapain?" Tanya sosok itu dengan suksesnya membuat sang author gedubrak sendiri.

Emang kalo dikamar mandi ngapain? Ujar author agak tidak sabar menghadapi siksaan batin(?) ini.

"Ehm…. (mikir agak lama) untuk berpose-pose gaje kayak orang kurang kerjaan?"

Jawaban barusan sukses membuat si author swetdrop sebanyak satu tandon, cukuplah untuk persediaan kalau mati air- oke jadi OOT lagi. Kembali ke topik.

"Oi author?"

Apa?

"Jadi ngapain ini?"

==' . Suka-suka kamu saja.

"Yaaah, kok gitu. Yasudah deh," kata sang sosok kemudian berpose-pose gaje layaknya pasien RSJ yang ditolak masuk sanking tingginya penyakit jiwanya. "Ahahahaha, diriku Sadik Adnan adalah orang terhebat diduniaWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" lanjutnya sambil menirukan gaya Pahlawan Bertopeng dengan PDnya, sementara author pergi kebelakang untuk muntah darah sebentar.

Setelah kembali dari belakang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya agar tidak mati muda, sang author kembali menarasikan kegiatan-kegiatan yang akan dilakukan oleh Sadik hari ini, mulai dari ia bangun tidur hingga akhirnya ia mati mengenaskan hari ini dengan tak elitnya di-

Turkey: Woi author, masa orang keren sepertiku harus mati muda sih? Matinya hari ini pula?

Eh, ngaca. Situ sudah tuha ya, tinggal nunggu waktu aja tauk! Bacot si author dengan sotoynya.

Turkey: Ta-tapi, aku kan tidak ingin mati muda QAQ bagaimana dengan fans-fansku nanti menghadapi berita ini?

Biar mereka pindah haluan jadi fans-fansnya Greece aja XD.

Turkey: EEEHHHH! GAK MAUU! DIA ITU SAINGANKU, ANAK KECIL TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG ITU HARUSNYA FANSNYA LEBIH SEDIKIT DARI AKU! SIAPA SIH ORANG BODOH YANG MAU NGEFANS SAMA SI CODOT ITU?

….. orang bodoh yang ngefans sama si codot itu salah satunya adalah si pencipta fic ini, jadi bisa saja si pembuat memutuskan kamu mati dengan mengenaskan dan tak elit saat ini juga. #glare

Turkey: #glek 'Mampus gua, author ternyata fans Greece' Ma-maaf deh author, saya tidak tahu. Saya akan lakukan apa saja deh agar tidak mati hari ini. #sambil sembah sujud

… apa saja?

Turkey: I-iya apa saja deh daripada mati muda #masih sembah sujud

Khekhekhekhekhe #nyeringai kayak set**

Turkey: #glek

Okey, kita kembali ke cerita dimana si Turkey masih berpose-pose gaje bin laknat yang tidak cocok ditampilkan dalam fic ini berhubung rate. Si Turkey sekarang telah berganti pose dan sekarang sedang berpose dan bernyanyi layaknya Lady Gaga sedang mengadakan konser di Taman Lawang.

Turkey: EEHH! KOK BEGITU QAQ?

Lakukan atau mati? Ancam si author yang sukses membuat Turkey menciut nyalinya.

Dengan pasrah, Turkey pun berpose dan bernyanyi seperti apa yang telah diperintahkan author. Untuk posenya silahkan para reader menggunakan imajinasi sendiri.

"RARA RA' A' A, ROMA ROMA'A, GAGA ULALA, WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE," nyanyian Turkey sukses membuat si author ketawa guling-guling di kamar author. "I WANT YOUR LOVE AND I WANT YOUR REVENGE, YOU AND ME COULD RUN A BAD ROMANCE" lanjut Turkey yang sekarang sudah tidak malu lagi, sementara author sekarang ketawa sambil jungkir balik. "DON'T CALL MAI NEM, DON'T CALL MAI NEM, ALEHANDERO"

Ebuset, itu lagu kok kamu nyanyiin kayak bences yang biasa mangkal di taman di kota author?

Turkey: KETULARAN LEBAYNYA AUTHOR KALI.

Heh! Seenaknya aja nyalahin orang.

Turkey: #baca kalimat sebelumnya . AUTHOR KOK TAU SUARA BENCES? BIASA MANGKAL JUGA YA? XD

HEH! MAKSUD LO APA! MANA MUNGKIN GUE MALAM-MALAM KELUAR RUMAH UNTUK HAL-HAL GAK BERGUNA SEPERTI ITU!

Turkey: KEPSNYA MAS, DIMATIKAN DULU

EH? #matiin keps . Hedeeh, kok jadi begini sih?

Turkey: GAK TAU JUGA SAYA

Woi kepsnya dimatiin juga kamu. =='

Turkey: #matiin keps . Dah, oke deng, lanjut ke fic.

Heh! Kok kamu yang nentuin, ughh udahlah.

Sadik kini telah selesai berpose dan sekarang telah melepaskan boxernya untuk mandi yang sukses membuat author nosebleed sendiri karena ada disana, sementara readers tidak #plak #gak nyambung.

time skip

Sadik yang telah selesai mandi telah mengenakan pakaiannya yang berupa sebuah kaos putih, sebuah jins berwarna hitam, sebuah jaket abu-abu, 2 buah gelang di masing-masing tangan, 3 buah cincin di tangan kiri, dan masih banyak hadiah lainnya yang bisa dimenangkan.

Turkey: Woy author, bukan undian ini! =='

Eh! Maaf deh, kebawa suasana nih ^^'a

Dengan pakaian lengkap serta tidak lupa aksesoris dan kawan-kawan, dengan langkah PD Sadik melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Memperhatikan sekelilingnya dia berjalan menuju garasi dimana mobilnya terparkir. Tetapi setelah berfikir kembali, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja hari ini. Belum ada tiga langkah ia dari pintu garasinya, tiba-tiba kepalanya ditimpuk oleh sesuatu.

"ADUH! APAAN SIH? SIAPA YANG NGELEMPAR GUE PAKE…" memperhatikan benda yang tergeletak di samping kakinya, matanya membesar menjadi seukuran kolam renang olimpik size, oke gak mungkin, hanya seukuran koin 100 perak saja kok. "sandal jepit?" dipungutnya sandal jepit yang ia sadari miliknya itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas pohon di sebelah garasinya.

'CRIP CRIP CRIP, PIK PIK PIKIKIKI. PIIP PIP PIKI PIKI CIAP CIAP PITI' kicau sang burung obesitas korban sandal di awal fic ini yang diartikan: "Hahaha, rasain lo. Emang kamu aja yang bisa ngelempar sandal." Begitulah kira-kira artinya yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan ketawa laknat bersama teman-teman sesamanya. Sebuah perempatan jalan muncul di kepala sadik dan dengan akurasi yang tepat ia melempar dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya (#plak) sandal tersebut kembali ke kumpulan burung-burung tersebut.

'CIAP CIAP CIAP PIPIPIPIPIPI CIP CIP CIP PIA-KAOOK!' untuk kedua kalinya, burung obesitas itu menjadi korban sandal jepit milik Sadik. Sanking cepat dan kuatnya lemparan Sadik burung itu kini terbenam kedalam batang pohon dengan sandal jepit Sadik menindih bagian depannya, jika dilihat susunannya akan menjadi seperti ini Sandal-Burung Obesitas-Pohon. Sohib-sohib sang burung yang sempat bengong sendiri kini tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil beguling-gulingan gaje menyaksikan temannya sendiri menjadi korban lagi, bagaimana para burung itu tertawa readers bayangkan aja sendiri ya.

Sadik kini telah berada di pintu gerbang komplek perumahannya setelah berlari meninggalkan burung 'sialan' itu agar tidak ditimpuk lagi. Dia mengeluarkan handphone beserta headsetnya dan memutar lagu kesukaannya sambil menari-nari mengikuti irama lagu tersebut.

'CINTA SATU MALAM, OH INDAHNYA CINTA SATU MALAM, BUATKU MELAYANG'

Turkey: WOI AUTHOR! LAGU APAAN ITU? Gak banget deh aku yang keren ini menyukai lagu itu!

Ikutin aja, lagipula kamu bilang akan melakukan apa saja kan? XD

Turkey: Ughhh! #ngedumel sendiri

Sambil mengangkat-angkat tangannya ke atas, Sadik bernyanyi dengan keras 'Cinta Satu Malam' yang sukses membuat orang-orang disekitarnya termasuk author sendiri menjadi ilfeel. Setelah lagu itu habis kemudian terputarlah lagu berikutnya yang dengan semangat ia nyanyikan lebih kencang dengan gaya-gaya yang dibuat-buat sebagus mungkin.

'TAK GENDONG KEMANA-MANA, TAK GENDONG KEMANA-MANA. ENAK TO, MANTEP TO, DARIPADA KAMU NAIK PESAWAT KEDINGINAN, MENDINGAN TAK GENDONG TO.'

Turkey: EBUSET! LAGU APA LAGI NIH? Masa iya sih aku nyanyiin lagu ini? #pundung

Sementara Turkey sedang berpundung ria, sang author bejad ini sedang ketawa terpingkal-pingkal membayangkan Turkey bernyanyi dan menari mengikuti lagu (Alm) Mbah Surip itu.

Saking asiknya bernyanyi dengan gaje, tanpa sadar Sadik menabrak seorang pemuda di depannya yang sedang membawa kue tart berukuran besar. Seperti yang bisa diduga, pemuda tersebut melepaskan pegangannya dari kue tersebut yang mengakitbatkan kue itu terlempar keatas hingga langit ketujuh (plak) ahaha, tidak kok hanya terlempar cukup tinggi dan akhirnya jatuh kembali dengan indahnya(?) ke bumi mengenai seseorang. Bagi para reader yang berpikir kue itu jatuh menimpa Sadik, maaf sekali anda salah. Kue tart ukuran besar itu jatuh tepat di kepala pemuda itu hingga menutupi wajahnya.

Dengan sedikit panik dan merasa bersalah, Sadik dengan cepat membantu pemuda tersebut berdiri dan membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa-sisa kue tart itu.

"Ah, ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kamu terlu-"

Kata-kata Sadik terhenti ketika ia tahu wajah siapa yang tersembunyi dengan baiknya oleh lapisan-lapisan kue tart yang –sebelumnya- sangat indah itu. Matanya membesar ketika ia melihat wajah pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan dan tentu saja jauuuuh dari tak gendong (plak) adalah Greece atau Herakles Karpussi.

"EH! ANAK KECIL SONGONG SOTOY TIDAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH?"

GYAAAAA, HERA-CHAAAAANNN KAMU MANIIIISSSS AUTHOR INGIN MEMAKAN KAMUU! (abaikan saja semangat fans ini)

Turkey: Author apaan sih? =.='

Diriku kan fans beratnya Greece XD GYAAAAAAA HERAKLEEEEEESSSS AKU RELA MELAHIRKAN ANAKMU(? watdepak) KUCINGMU UNTUKKU YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! (plak)

Greece: #sweatdrop

Oke, lupakan saja teriakan-teriakan gaje author yang kalap akan segala macam berbau Greece, mari kita kembali ke TKP XD

"Apaan sih orang tua mesum! Oi ganti nih, mahal tau belinya." Seru Herakles sembari membersihkan mukanya dari krim kue.

"Apaan sih? Udah dibantuin juga." Balas Sadik sambil membersihkan bajunya yang terkena cipratan krim.

"Bantuin dari mana lo? Yang ada kamu duluan yang nabrak tau, uda gitu GANTI KUE GUE!" teriak Herakles tepat didepan muka Sadik yang akhirnya basah akibat hujan lokal.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" balas Sadik dengan angkuhnya. Orang sombong balasannya pasti ada lho~

"Heh!" itu saja kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Herakles sebelum mengambil potongan kue beserta krimnya yang banyak dan melemparkannya TEPAT di muka Sadik. Yang dilempar hanya bisa terkaget sendiri. Sudah dibilangin yang sombong pasti ada balasannya~ ^^

Setelah sadar dari kekagetannya (halah bahasanya) Sadik mencoba untuk berargumen kembali dengan Herakles, tetapi hal itu tidak pernah datang karena Herakles terus menerus melemparinya dengan kue dan krim yang mengakibatkan 1 orang terluka, 1 orang masih dalam keadaan kritis (baca: masih marah), dan banyak lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak (baca: author dan penonton) melihat nasib sial Sadik.

Setelah puas melihat hasil kerjanya (serta mengambil duit dari dompet Sadik untuk membeli kue baru) Herakles berjalan meninggalkan Sadik yang tepar dengan tak elitnya dengan gerakan yang sangat ELIT masuk kembali ke dalam toko kue untuk membeli kue baru.

GYAAAAAAAAAAAA, HERA-CHAAAAAAAAAN AKU PENGGEMAR BERATMUUUU. JADIKAN AKU PACARMU YAAAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA? XD

Greece: ….

HERAKLEEEEEESSSSSS AJARKAN SAYA MEMBUAT SENI PATUNG YAYAYAYAYAYYA?

Greece: ….

GREEECE, KAWINKAN KUCINGMU DENGAN KUCING AUTHOOORRR XD

Greece: ….

GREECE, KOK DIAM AJA SIH?

Greece: ….

HALOO!

Greece: …. Uangnya kurang.

#gedubrak

HALAAH, KIRAIN APA! AMBIL LAGI DARI DOMPETNYA SADIK SANA!

Greece: …. Oke.

SINGKAT AMAT JAWABANMU!

Greece: …. Mas, kepsloknya.

OH IYA! #matiin keps . Jadi keseringan nyalain keps mulu nih

Okedah, jadi OOT mulu sih, kan awalnya nyeritain si Sadik. Oya, ntu anak gimana kabarnya ya?

Kita kembali ke depan toko kue tempat Sadik dan Herakles bertabrakan tadi dan dapat kita saksikan pemirsa di ffnet bahwa jasad Sadik masih berada disitu tepar dengan tak elitnya dengan kue tart yang memenuhi mukanya. Mari kita doakan bersama agar arwahnya tenang di alam sana ya.

Turkey: Woy author, aku belum pengen mati nih QAQ

Jieh, belum selesai tauk narasinya =='

Kembali ke lokasi, tubuh Sadik bergerak sedikit sebelum bangkit dengan perlahan seperti mayat hidup yang ingin memakan sesuatu, kemungkinan sih kue (plak). Tangannya menyapu wajahnya dengan ELIT sebelum menjilat sedikit krim yang menempel di jarinya. "Manis" itu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya, oi Sadik, dirimu miskin kosakata ya?

"AAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHH, kotor deh badan, padahal baru mandi juga." Desah Sadik sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet umum terdekat untuk membersihkan badannya yang masih kotor. Beberapa langkah ssetelah pergi menjauh dari tempat kejadian, ia kembali lagi dengan kecepatan yang bakal mengalahkan RoadRunner.

"Dompet gue ketinggalan." Ujarnya.

Jiah, ternyata dia kembali untuk mengambil dompetnya yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh Herakles para pemirsa yang bejad juga seperti saya #dihajarreaders .

time skip

Setelah keluar dari toilet umum yang mengharuskan penggunanya membayar 500 perak untuk buang air kecil, 1000 untuk buang air besar dan 1 juta (WATDEPAK!) untuk membeli toilet umum itu(?) akhirnya dengan badan bersih dari noda karena menggunakan Mama Lime-

Turkey: AUTHOR, ITU UNTUK NYUCI PIRING!

Halah, yang penting bersih juga kan?

Turkey: TAPI, MASA IYA SIH MANDI PAKE SABUN CUCI PIRING?

Daripada pake sabun anjing kepunyaan author pilih mana lo?

Turkey: …. Author mandi pake sabun anjing?

Dan author pun sukses gedubrakan dan swetdrop sendiri mendengar pertanyaan bodoh nan tidak berguna keluar dari mulut manusia idiot yang musti idup ini. Apa lebih baik diputuskan saja hidupnya sekarang ya?

Turkey: HUEEEEEE QAQ, BU-BUKAN BEGITU! Maksudku author kok mandinya pake sabun anjing, itu aja kok, ampuni hamba TTATT

EGILA LO YA? NGAPAIN AUTHOR MANDI PAKE SABUN ANJ***? ITU SABUNNYA PUNYA ANJ***-ANJ*** MILIK AUTHOR TAUUK! APA MAU KUSURUH PELIHARAANKU GIGITIN KAMU SAMPE MATI AJA SEKARANG YA? MAU LOE?

Turkey: #glek . a-ampun TTATT #sujud . Eh, author punya anjing ya?

Iya, ada tiga; 2 husky sama 1 herder. Yang husky namanya Blue sama Datsun, sedangkan yang herder namanya Adria, mereka imut-imut loh kayak kucing-kucingnya Greece ^/^

Turkey: …. Kok jadi nyeritain kehidupannya author sih? =='

Eh! Iyaya, kamu sih mancing-mancing author, okelah kembali ke cerita. Tadi si Sadik sudah bersih dan keset karena menggunakan Mama Lime ("GAG SUDI!") sekarang dirinya telah berada di depan café yang terletak di pusat kota. Dilihatnya papan nama café tersebut 'GREATEST BRITISH' dan untuk sesaat ia berfikir untuk kembali mencari café yang lain tetapi karena bukan pilihannya melainkan pilihan author yang gila(?) ini maka diputuskanlah baginya untuk masuk kedalam café tersebut dan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian datanglah seorang pelayan dengan mengenakan baju maid yang sangat kawaii dan sukses membuat author mupeng sendiri kepada semenya(?) baik kita abaikan saja yang barusan, si pelayan dengan 2 rambut yang diikat di samping kepalanya bertanya kepada Sadik.

"Selamat datang, silahkan mau memesan apa?" tanyanya dengan ramah kepada Sadik.

"Saya pesan chef's special hari ini!" dengan kelewat bangga dan PDnya ia langsung saja berkata seperti itu.

"Umm…. Apakah anda tidak ingin memesan makanan lain selain chef's special?" Tanya pelayan tersebut dengan ragu-ragu tentang pilihan makanan Sadik tadi.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, saya lapar ini, cepet bawakan hush-hush," dengan tidak sopannya yang tentu saja sudah terlihat dari awal cerita (readers: bagian mana tuh?) Sadik menyuruh agar pelayan tersebut segera membawakan makana yang ia pesan.

"Baiklah pak, jika anda memerlukan sesuatu, panggil saja saya Sey, permisi." Dengan tatapan sedih dan iba pelayan itu –Sey- pergi meninggalkan Sadik menuju dapur untuk memberikan pesanan itu kepada juru masak.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu dan beberapa buah tisu yang telah dibuang-buang oleh Sadik hanya untuk dibuat hal-hal yang tidak berguna, akhirnya pesanan sadik datang. Sey yang mengantarkan pesanan itu hanya bisa tersenyum iba dan meninggalkan sebuah kertas kecil sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sadik.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang seperti anak umur 3 tahun dengan cepat diraihnya kertas tersebut dan dibacanya 'Saya harap anda selamat, jika tidak kasihan sekali anda'. Merasa bingung dengan tulisan di kertas tersebut, ia kemudian memanggil Sey kembali. Sey pun datang dengan membawa beberapa gelas minuman dan ditaruhnya satu buah di depan Sadik.

"Maksudnya ini apa?" Tanya Sadik dengan bodohnya, yah memang dia bodoh kok mau diapain lagi.

Turkey: Author jahat nih #pundung di pojokan noel-noel bangkai kecoak

Hiii, jorok ah. Oke back to stori.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ucapan belasungkawa saja," ujar Sey sambil tersenyum. Author merasa bahwa cerita ini akan sampai pada akhirnya deh. "Ohya, kami akan menelepon rumah sakit terdekat jika terjadi sesuatu. Selamat menikmati." Lanjut gadis itu sebelum berjalan pergi melayani tamu lain berambut pirang dan sedang menggigit mawar merah.

Sadik hanya meratapi kepergian gadis itu dengan rasa bersalah sebelum mengambil pisau makan yang terletak di meja dan mendekatkan pisau tersebut ke lehernya- eh, salah naskah.

Turkey: Author rada plin-plan juga ya =='

Ehehehehehe, maap nih, memang dari dulu begini ^^'a. Oke kembali ke cerita awal.

Sadik hanya menatap kepergian gadis itu sebelum mengangkat kedua bahunya dan membuka penutup hidangannya. Apa yang ia lihat tidak bisa ia percaya, bahkan author sendiri tidak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat. Emang kamu lihat apa sih? #gubrak

"Ini…."

Apa?

"Ini…"

Apa?

"Ini…"

APAAN SIH? JAWAB COBA!

"Ini apaan? Kok kayak batubara gini?" Tanya Sadik kepada author.

Eh, mana gue tahu! Kan elo yang mesen, sudah gih, makan sono keburu dingin nanti.

Sadik menatap 'makanan' di piringnya dengan tatapan aneh, perlahan-lahan diambilnya sebuah 'makanan' itu dan diarahkannya menuju mulutnya. Keadaan café menjadi sepi dan ia melihat ke sekelilingnya mengetahui bahwa para penghuni café itu memperhatikan dirinya, dengan bingung ia terus memperhatikan pengunjung lain sebelum memberanikan diri bertanya, "Kenapa pada ngeliatin aku? Aku ganteng ya?" dengan narsisnya ia bertanya sembari merapikan rambutnya agar terlihat lebih keren –menurutnya- sedangkan para pengunjung lain –bersama author- terlihat sedang gedubrakan ria dan beberapa sedang muntah darah dan kejang-kejang.

Sadik melihat keajaiban di sekitarnya dengan bingung sebelum mengangkat satu bahunya dan kemudian mengigit 'makanan' itu sedikit. Hal yang terjadi kemudian mungkin sudah bisa ditebak oleh para readers, bagi yang menebak Sadik kejang-kejang dengan mata terbelalak dan mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya, selamat anda baru saja memenangkan liburan indah bersama Ivan di Moskow selama-lamanya.

Russia: Bersatu denganku da~?

Maaf bang Ivan, tetapi hati author sudah bersama nation lain ^/u/^

Russia: Yaaah~ emang siapa nation itu? #menyiapkan pipa

Ehm, Belarus #bohong bang Ivan mau sama dia?

Belarus: kakak ayo kawiiiiiiin~ #aura hitam

Russia: TIDAAAAAKKKK #lari

Belarus: #mengejar Ivan

Mari kita alihkan perhatian kita dari kejar-kejaran bollywood-style antara Ivan dan Natalia dan beralih ke Sadik yang kini sedang tersungkur di lantai, kejang-kejang selama beberapa saat sambil mengeluarkan erangan-erangan aneh yang membuatnya semakin mirip mayat hidup andai saja busa di mulutnya lebih banyak dalam kuantitas. Sedetik kemudain Sadik berhenti bergerak dan tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali namun busa dari mulutnya masih mengalir keluar sebelum akhirnya badan Sadik ambruk kelantai café tersebut.

Sey yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mendesah sebelum menelepon rumah sakit terdekat. Dan setelah mobil ambulans akhirnya datang, tubuh tak berjiwa milik Sadik dibawa ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya yang membuat cerita aneh, ancur, gaje dan laknat ini berakhir dengan tidak jelasnya.

FIN(LANDIA aku minta kado Natal XD #plak)

Turkey: EEEEEHHHH! KOK JADINYA BEGITU SICH? QAQ

Author: Kan memang begitu ceritanya =.='

Turkey: TA-TAPI MASA AKU YANG AWESOME INI MUSTI MATI DENGAN TAK ELIT DAN JAAUUH DARI KESAN AWESOME BEGITU? TTATT

Author: Mau bagaimana lagi =w=

Prussia: WHOY! ITU LINE GUE DASAR COPY-CAT GAK AWESOME ALIAS ASEM!

Amerika: HEY! COPY-CAT ITU LINE GUE ASEM! DASAR PLAGIAT!

Indonesia: HEH! PLAGIAT ITU GUE YANG BIKIN TAUK! KASI ROYALTI KE GUE!

Author: …. Kok jadi berantem gini sih =='

Australia: Biarkan aja mereka, yok jalan-jalan ke Melawai ^^ #gandeng tangan author

Author: Aussie ^/v/^ #meluk aussie

Turkey: HUEEEEEEEEE TTATT #masih nangis

Author: #dari jauh . wooy, tolong bacain line terakhir gue ya, ada naskahnya disitu #nunjuk2 naskah di meja sebelah Prussia

Prussia: eh ini #nunjuk naskah #ngambil . Oke, disini tertulis 'Terima kasih telah sudi membaca fic abal dan ancur buatan saya ini-

Amerika: #ngerebut naskah . 'semoga amal dan ibadahnya diterima disisi pak maman penjual mie ayam di sekolah author-

Indonesia: #ngerebut . 'atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terima kasih.' Ini naskah line atau pidato? =.='

Author: #balik sebentar . Yaah, kan saya pengen bikin yang beda gitu kesannya =3=' . Oya, bagi para readers yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan tentunya memiliki otak bejad seperti saya XD #plak mohon di review ya, flame juga saya terima kok, lumayan buat masak karena elpiji di rumah author lagi habis, lagi pengen barbekyuan nih bareng Aussie ^/u/^ . see u in the next fic =D #dadah2 gaje #pergi lagi bareng Aussie

Turkey: HUEEEEEEEEEEEE QAQ #masih nangis kejer


End file.
